1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems and more particularly to connecting an LED light fixture to a mains power conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lighting systems are increasingly being used in commercial and household lighting applications due to their high energy efficiency. When powering LED lighting elements, the electric power provided by a conventional mains power conductor generally requires conversion before being provided to an LED lighting element, which typically operate at lower line voltages than incandescent bulbs. When LED lighting systems are retrofitted to existing incandescent lighting systems, conversion of mains power into a suitable form for powering the LED elements generally involves use of an electrical power converter. In some cases, the power converter is mounted within the packaging of the LED lighting element such that the LED element may be accepted as a screw-in replacement for an incandescent light bulb.
There remains a need for methods, apparatus, and systems for connecting between LED light fixtures and mains power conductors.